Et l'amour et la mer ont l'amer pour partage
by Hugolienne
Summary: [OS] : Petit OS inspiré d'un poème que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Parce que CaptainSwan est un amour véritable et que leur histoire est inspirante. Bon anniversaire Jessica, cet OS est pour toi ! :)


**Petit special One Shot pour une personne à qui je tiens énormément; ma bétà d'amour et amie ! Je sais que tu as aimé cet OS, alors je te le dédie ma Jessica, les mots sont insuffisants pour t'exprimer ma gratitude ! Encore une fois, je te souhaite un très très bon anniversaire et passe une incroyable journée parce que tu le mérites ! :)**

 **Petite note en ce qui concerne cet OS : c'est une courte rétrospective qui concerne la relation CaptainSwan et qui s'inspire d'un poème de _Pierre Marbeuf_ que j'aime beaucoup et _qui ne m'appartient pas_. **

**Qui n'apprécie pas passe son chemin si aucune critique constructive ne vous vient à l'esprit ! Haters et vos commentaires vides de sens, passez !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Et la mer et l'amour

 _Et la mer et l'amour ont l'amer pour partage,  
Et la mer est amère, et l'amour est amer,  
L'on s'abîme en l'amour aussi bien qu'en la mer,  
Car la mer et l'amour ne sont point sans orage._

Parce qu'ils avaient déjà expérimenté l'amour, avant de se rencontrer à leur tour. Parce qu'on se blesse en aimant comme on s'écorche en tombant et que c'est ainsi qu'on apprend. Parce qu'ils avaient compris, que rien n'est jamais facile, et qu'un battement de cil, avait surpris la duperie. Rien ne protège des assauts du cœur, comme rien ne protège des pleurs. On aime sans cesse, dans les pires tempêtes, comme dans les meilleures fêtes jamais un cœur ne s'abaisse. On peut nier, un battant continue d'aimer, car c'est ainsi qu'il vit et survit. Sans remord, les vagues déferlent, frappent, tourmentent et s'acharnent. Jusqu'à la mort le cœur subit, rugit, gifle et condamne. L'âme s'inonde lorsque s'élèvent contre elle les raisons du cœur, et dès lors qu'il la cerne il en ressort vainqueur.

 _Celui qui craint les eaux qu'il demeure au rivage,  
Celui qui craint les maux qu'on souffre pour aimer,  
Qu'il ne se laisse pas à l'amour enflammer,  
Et tous deux ils seront sans hasard de naufrage._

Parce qu'Emma avait fini par vivre avec ses peurs, et acceptait qu'on touche son cœur. Détester à souffrir, ou aimer à mourir, une fois elle le vécu et une fois cela lui plu. Parce qu'elle s'était risquée à aimer après y avoir renoncé et qu'elle ne craignait plus le malheur une fois qu'on avait fait repartir son cœur. Killian avait éteint une fois le feu pour cesser de jouer le jeu et c'est une fois face à elle qu'il s'est éprit de plus belle. Son amour de la mer ayant fait le tour de la terre, la fin de la solitude sonnait à son changement d'attitude et de naufragés ils passaient à équipiers.

 _La mère de l'amour eut la mer pour berceau,  
Le feu sort de l'amour, sa mère sort de l'eau,  
Mais l'eau contre ce feu ne peut fournir des armes._

Un voyage rassurant et calme suffit à un enfant, couard de sortir du lot, alors que tout ce qu'il connait est l'eau, mais le sacrifice n'est pas sans fils, et les raisons de l'abandon trouvent toujours grâce, aux beaux yeux de l'audace. Un immense échange pour l'amour et le cœur s'enflamme « pour toujours ». Déclarant la guerre à la raison qui répond sans façon, le feu s'embrase et l'âme rase, préférant la fuite plutôt que la suite. Faibles sont les moyens de la raison lorsque le cœur tient bon et défend ses terres jusqu'à combustion.

 _Si l'eau pouvait éteindre un brasier amoureux,  
Ton amour qui me brûle est si fort douloureux,  
Que j'eusse éteint son feu de la mer de mes larmes._

Que la souffrance acceptée soit ravivée à ses côtés, ou que l'amour soit plus fort que la mort, le brasier allumé, ne cessera de se consumer, et tant que les sentiments subsisteront, les tourments l'accompagneront. Rien ne soulage cette blessure, car l'amour perdure, et l'incertitude de la mort, ne cessera d'assombrir leurs sorts. La souffrance des sentiments ne trouve soulagement, ni dans les larmes ni dans les flammes, et la mer se tourmente, impuissante, spectatrice du déchirement de ces âmes, amantes et victimes de ces quelques flammes.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et encore un bon anniversaire Jessica :)  
**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Jaya'**


End file.
